A new name A new life A new world
by kissykitty
Summary: Lexie died. How you may ask. She was kidnapped, raped, and murder. Now she is reborn as Amy. First story. Possible romance in the future. I DO NOT OWN KHR. OR THE PICTURE. peace.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please bear with me okay. Okay.**

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

Lexie Brickman was a girl with blond hair blue eyes. She was born gifted. She was smarter than others. She was a nice girl. Hard to keep a grudge and for others to keep grudges against her. She was an only child and an exhalant sword master-mistress at the age of 15. But she of course has to have a hobby. ANIME. She loved it. Her favorite was Katekyo Hitman Reborn. To say her favorite charter was she really doesn't know.

One day when she was caught off guard what happened next change her view of a peaceful nice world into a horrible cruel one. She was kidnapped by three men, sexual assaulted by all three, and too many stab wounds to count.

Now she in dropped off to the side of the abandoned road leaving her in a slow and painful death.

'_Wow. So this is how I die. I'm sorry mom, dad for leaving. Please forgive me. I love you both' _Lexie thought before she closed her eyes allowing the darkness to consumer her.

I Open my eyes to see only nothing but darkness. I look down to see my naked body.

'_Well I'm here. Might as well think of my total useless life before the shitty end.' _I thought bitterly.

Well it's true. I was ignorant to think that the world was peaceful but now I think in a different bitter way. It's nothing but a hateful cruel world.

Let's see started school at the age of three. Finished at the age of 12. Started training with the sword at the age of 8. Didn't finish till I was 14.

My favorite colors: Red, Blue, Indigo, Purple, Black, White, Dark green.

Favorite food: French fries.

Abilities: Sword mastery, IQ at 165, acting, singing, violin, piano, dancing.

Loves: Anime, Manga, reading, Since I was 13 I had loved the feeling of pain-only a little, fighting with the sword with a style of her own-mixing dancing and her fencing style, walking.

Dislikes: Being used, people who are mean(or happy, sad, boring, almost everyone), those who are weak, Mostly EVERYTHING.

Love KHR that I have yet to choose a favorite but know everything about everyone.

Now that I think about my life was worthless. I wonder if they found me drench in crimson. JOY*Sarcasm*

If this is supposed to drive me Insane. It's working. Being in the dark so long, moving only to hit something repeat. I want to die. OH wait. I'm AM.

What I'm I going to d-

I see a light. The light. FINALY. A little late much. I move towards it. Once I reached it I screamed.

It was so hard to get out. I feel like someone or something is pushing me. Once I was out I was so cold. I hulled myself to keep warm.

Now I was being was and wrap in a blanket. I open my eyes to see a nurse.

"Ma'am. You lovely daughter." I hear the nurse say. What.

I was passed off to a woman who just went through labor and still looks drop dead gorgeous. She had red hair and green eyes with pale skin that fits her perfectly. Is this MY MOM? If she is I hope I look like her in the future.

She gasp as she took me in her arms "My beautiful daughter."

Now what's my name?

"Amy. She shall be named Amy." Amy huh? I Kind of like it.

I feel my eyes droop and fall asleep with her smile the last thing I see.

**So that's it for now. I Hope you liked it. Please comment. I look forward to positive comments and ways for you to help a little.**

**I do not own Khr or the pics.**

**Peace.**

**-KissyKitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so please bear with me okay. Okay.**

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

Being reborn is a little fun. But there are many downs.

I have to suffer the time of being alive

I have to deal with random bullshit.

I have no idea what world I'm in

And most of all. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. WHY MUST BEING A BABY SUCKS.

Seriously I do the same thing over and over. I sleep, eat, burb, and sleep again. Every morning I sit in my prison that's a so called crib for me. The only thing I love is my mother. Sarah Pierce. She is a kind woman. But she also doesn't talk to me in that disgusting childish voice. In all honesty I think she'll be a great mother. Maybe there's no reason for me to hate her.

I am now 2 years of age. Last year my mother was surprised that I skipped crawling and went straight to walking. She was also surprised when I started to talk. What normally happens is that we wake up. Get ready for the day. Cook breakfast (I just watch). Watch TV or read. She then goes on the phone and talk for hours strait while I do puzzles or study.

Today is just like any other day except we have visitors. Once I saw them I hated them instantly. They annoy me to no end

Why did I promise her this?

_Flashback_

"_Okay Amy. I want you to promise me something. Okay?" My mother said._

"_If it involves other people than no."_

_*sighs* "I just don't understand how you hate almost everything. I have to beg you to actually like something."_

"_That's because I love you mother." I just had to say that._

"_If you really love me than you'll promise me one thing." She said. I looked up from my 1000 piece puzzle only to see her smirk darkly._

"_You knew I would say something of that sort. Didn't you?"_

"_One day you'll be good with your words. Anyway my sister and my friend is coming over I want you to at least be nice with them."_

"_Fine. Only if you make French fries for dinner."_

"_I knew you liked them."_

_Flash back end_

Now I'm sitting here with a yellow dress with whit stocking and black flats and my hair in pintail's. Now that I think about it, I never saw myself in the mirror. Not once! I have to do that later.

I stop my thinking when I heard the front door open. I put down my book I was reading. And made my way to the people. I stopped when I was in plain view.

I watched as my mother talked to them.

One woman had red hair and green eyes. She must be my aunt. The only difference is that my mom was pale and she was really tanned. She was also taller because of the heels. Evan without them she would be a few inches taller than her.

The other one had blue hair with blue eyes. Something about her reminds me of someone from my past life. She was tall and slender but she's not as beautiful as my mom.

Still I have to be nice.

"You must be Amy. My god daughter." The blue hair said.

_Do I have to be your god daughter? _ I wanted to say but kept my mouth closed.

"My beautiful niece. You look so much like your father." My aunt said as she walked over to me picked me up and smoothed me with kisses.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

They both looked at me shocked still she put me down. Once my feet touched the ground I ran to my mother and went behind her.

"I never told you but Amy has the mind of an adult. Amy this is my sister Rose and my friend Selena." Mother said as she pointed to them.

They both look at me with amusement. From my aunt it a playful thing, but from the other one it frightens me.

**I Hope you liked it. Please comment. I look forward to positive comments and ways for you to help a little.**

**I do not own Khr or the pics.**

**Peace.**

**-KissyKitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

It's been three days and I'm so glad that they left. Rose my aunt, I would of like her if she wasn't so annoying. She likes to hug me, kiss me, and hold me even though I tell her to stop.

Selena on the other had scares me a little. She still reminds me of someone from my past life I can't put my finger on it.

My mother is on the phone. I on the other hand am currently reading. Now that I think about it I should go to my bedroom.

I get up and made my way to the room. Going quietly so my mom can't hear me. Once in I open the closet and turn on the light the full length mirror that reaches the floor. Good I can see my full height. When I walk in front of the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes.

Black curly hair that reaches my mid back, green eyes and I still have my baby fat. Something about me reminds me of reborn from KHR. Now that I think about it Selena reminds me of Rokudo Mukuro. It's possible that I was reborn in the KHR world. But why?

I snapped out of my thought when I glint of light shined. I turned around and walk towards it. Once I was close enough I saw a handle I reached out and grab it. When I pulled it out I was very surprised.

It was a rapier sword with the cup handle. This kind of reminds me of the sword that I use to have in my other world. Could this be my mother's?

Okay. So I died, was reborn, know how to speck Italian(thanks to my mother) and English, found out that Selena is the possible mother of Mukuro, my mother is possibly a sword fighter and is possibly in the mafia, and I might be the daughter of the sun Arcobaleno of Reborn.

**FUCK THIS I QUIT!**

"So you found my sword." I heard a familiar voice. Out of surprise I dropped it and turn to see my mother. I suspected her to be angry, but she looked surprised. She knelt down in front of me and grabbed the sword. She held it up examinant.

"I always wanted to fence and I did. I loved it. I never kill someone because there was no reason too."

"So if there were a good reason would you kill them?'

"Yes. Although I almost did when I was being stalked. When this man stalked me I was attacked by a group of men. I was going to attacked with my sword because I never like leaving the house without it. But before I can pull out my sword BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG. They all fell to the ground. I turn towards the man. A piston with smoke coming out of the end. I charged at him and sliced him on the arm. He was surprised. We fought for 5 minutes. I lost. I waited for my death but it never came. In front of me was a note with a name on it. The same name that belongs to the man I love today. The same man who is your father."

"What is it?" This is my way of confirming my suspicion.

She looked at me and had a gentle smile on her face.

"His name was…..

.

.

.

.

**Reborn."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR or the pics. Peace.**

* * *

"His name was…..

.

.

.

.

Reborn."

"Reborn." I said in shock. No. This has to be some joke right. Like I mean I can't be Reborn's Daughter.

"Yes. I don't know where he is. Before you were born we had a good relationship but a few weeks before I knew I was pregnant, he… disappeared." After she said that I put my head down in shame. I mean I was happy to be his daughter. Who wouldn't? The daughter of the strongest hit man in the world and he vanishes, was it my fault? Did he know that she was pregnant and left her? I feel like I'm the one to take blame.

"Huh? What wrong baby?" My mother asked

"Would it be my fault he left? He knew you were pregnant and left you? Is it my fault?" I said wanting to cry. Tears were threating to spill, '_I'm disgusting, I caused him to leave and for her to not receive any happiness.' _

"Of course not. If he knew he would be here right now. Even if he's gone he left me with something better. A beautiful daughter with the mind of a genius. I will remain loyal to him and will be the best mother in the whole world. I love you Amy"

"I love you too, mom." Even without my father Reborn I'm still happy.

"Amy, I'll be turning the car off and go inside do you want anything?" mom was at a gas station fueling up.

"No."

" Alright stay in here and don't talk to anyone."

"Yes." Life so far was relaxing, I am now 3 going onto 4 but I realized that slowly and surely I'm slowly forgetting my past life and soon I'll forget almost everything in my past life. A few minutes later Mom came back.

"Okay I'm back."

We were going to visit Rose and Selena was going to be there with her son. I don't know his name but I wonder if it will be Mukuro.

So far I know I've been reborn in KHR. I wonder if it's possible for me to live a peaceful life without getting involved with the mafia. But that would be impossible if Selena is Mukuro mother. Now that I think about what happened to Mukuro that got him to become an illusionist?

We arrived at the place and it wasn't bad. As we entered I saw them, Selena and Rose were sitting at a table drinking coffee or tea.

"Sorella, you're here. Oh and cute little Amy too, come give antie a hug."

I just stared at her until i was nugged forward a little. Reluctedly I gave my antie a hug. She squezzed me like I was going to disappear.

"Mukuro come here, meet your sorella" I heard Selena voice. So I am in Khr and Mukuro is here, and he's my brother.

I heard footsteps and I saw a boy with blue hair and matching eyes, he had a bright smile on his face.

"Amy this is your fratello Mukuro, Mukuro this is your sorella Amy." Selena said.

We walked towards each other stopping once we were close. His smile never left his face. His smile was one of pure happiness but didn't something happen to him to make him lose that.

I forced a small smile on my face.

"Fratello." I said with a soft voice.

"Sorella," Mukuro gave me hug that I returned. Once we let go he took my hand.

"Come let's go play together." He started to drag me and I let him.

We went into another room were there where toys along with paper and crayons on the ground.

"Do you want to play with me sorella?" Mukuro asked me.

"Can I draw?" I asked.

"You can draw and I'll play, okay."

"Okay."

He was playing with the soldiers and the fake little guns. I wonder if my mom and Rose were also in the mafia?

Maybe not.

I'm actually not a bad drawing; do I prefer it over anything else? No. I only draw when I'm bored. I started drawing or tried to the crayons where a bit used and not sharp for precision.

"Sorella?" I heard Mukuro say.

"Yes."

"What are you drawing?"

"I think it's a bunny?"

"Do you like bunnies?"

"Yeah I guess. What do you like?"

"Owls." He said. I giggled. Isn't his box animal an owl?

The rest of the day went like that him playing and me drawing sometimes I would stop drawing and played with him. I enjoy being with him, he was so innocent. If only life can stay like this I wouldn't mind.

I suddenly woke up in a car and saw it was a bit dark out and some bright lights.

My eyes widen and I started thrashing around.

"Amy what wrong?" I stopped when I heard someone ask me a question. I looked to my side and saw my mom.

It came back to me I was playing then I must've' fallen asleep.

"Nothing." I said.

"You had me scared there. You fell asleep while playing with Mukuro you two must have had a lot of fun."

"Yeah. We did."

"I thought you wouldn't like him."

I smelled something good and looked in the back seeing there was food from a fast foods restaurant.

"I got some food while you were sleeping."

I let out a hum while looking back at the road. Today was a good day in my opinion.

I haven't seen Mukuro since the first time we met. My fourth birthday was today and I didn't care but my mom wants to invite some people over. She was inviting her mother and father along with her sister Rose. Selena and Mukuro were coming as well.

I was in my room re-reading The Grim Fairy Tales my favorite being "Pied Piper of Hamelin". My mom dressed me up today I was wearing a yellow dress with a black ribbon around the waist. I had white stockings on with black shoes. My hair was down stopping at my waist. I was in loose curls with a yellow head band in it. She seems to be really happy when I let her dress me up but there's still sadness in her eyes and it's not because of me. I feel as if she wants my father to be by her side, to be there to see me grow. I don't know if I can tack that sadness away.

I looked up and saw my door open reviling Mukuro. He saw me and looked worried.

"Sorella, why are you crying?" He asked as he knelt next to me.

I looked at him confused before reaching a hand up to my face and touching it. I felt wetness on my hand and indeed I was crying. But why?

"I don't know." I responded.

"Let's go." I said.

"Okay."

The day went by okay but I didn't know that today would the last day I get to see mom.


	5. Chapter 5

"You fucking bitch!" I spat at her. "You were her friend. How could you kill her?"

Selena just laughed."I was never her friend, Rumor had it that The greatest hitman in the world was seeing someone and he had a child. You're living proof."

"So what you're going to kill me. Do it."

"No. The family I'm in are in dire need and you're going to be a guinea pig. This will be a huge stepping stone for us. Be proud."

"Fuck you."

She slapped me. "You'll learn respect. James take her away."

A tall, muscle man step over my mothers dead body and came towards me. What is he going to do to me. I'm scared.

He grabbed me and threw me around since i was screaming but I ended up hitting something making everything go black.

*15 Minutes Earlier*

"Amy here." I heard my mother say.

It was a black box. When I opened it I was amazed at what was inside. A elegant silver cross with a sapphire stone in the middle.

"On the back it has some words on it." I turned it over and saw something written in French. I don't know French. "It says "_Un ange du ciel"  
_which means "_An angel from heaven"_ your father gave that to me as a gift."

My father. It must be important to her so I'll treasure it.

* Present*

I woke up in a van filled with crying kids. Mukuro was holding me.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

The van if they take my necklace, i took it off and placed it underneath my tongue.

When the doors opened all the kids were forced out, separated by gender except for me. They too me somewhere else, a secret room.


End file.
